sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tack Anderson
Background Tack is the fox/monkey hybrid of the notorious assassins Tide and Anti-boy, typically spending her valued time within the residence of her home accompanying her 3 siblings Andy, NN, and Raven. She is exceptionally gifted pyschologically, and highly interested in books and education, therefore contributing large portions of her time to the library in the castle, studying about mechanics, mathematics, and strategic historical tactics. Tack appears to have alot of free reign in her home and currently is the only known family member who partakes in going school. Because of her kind, loving, and trustworthy demeanor she has made great acquaintances with a sizable quantity of students who always seem ecstatic to see her and share information with her...though some of them go missing for reasons undisclosed o.o; Personality Tack is portrayed as a kind, caring, sweet, thoughtful, friendly, polite, and often quite passively joyful individual. She possesses her mother's common predilection for fun and activities (though not twistedly so ^^;) and has a childlike naivete. Tack can be quite talkative on varying occasions but will always allow others to contribute to the conversation while listening quietly and pateintly, as she enjoys learning about those among her if they feel comfortable sharing information with her. Tack naturally generates an approachable aura with her presence thus making her easy to communicate with. Because of her rather high I.Q. and genuinely artistic ingenuity she has no essential need to participate in school, for her intellectual status far surpasses the natural limits of even a full grown adult, though she does so anyway for social and disciplinary purposes. Despite her warm and amiable nature she unfortunately suffers from a number of severe neurological disorders, which is any disorder in the body's nervous system involving structural, biochemical, or electrical abnormalities in the brain. She will occasionally dismember or even kill people for reasons she percieves as "harmless" such as using the blood to paint her room, craft bone fragments into toys, and knit a suit out of flesh and/or fur. Tack is oblivious to the severity of killing people and doesn't seem to acknowledge that they stay dead forever. Artificial Skills Due to her mechanical attachments, Tack has heightened speed and agility in regards to the artificial support in her legs which enables her to run faster and jump higher than any ordinary person. Because of a defect in birth Tack was born with no arms, no knee-caps, and both her ankle bones missing, therefore she was given robotic limbs to assist her with maneuverability. This makes her arms more durable and much harder to break than bones. She has also demonstrated super strength with her mechanical aid by lifting heavy objects such as sofas and 1,000lbs furniture. Though as a trade off, there are a number of severe faults to her mechanically engineered body parts that dramatically effect her performances. 1. Her mechanical leg bones limit the flexibility of her lower limbs. 2. Temperature plays a crucial role in the performance of her mechanical body parts too, the metal (such as most other metals) has a tendency to contract (shrink) when cold which makes it painful for her to maneuver though it enhances her flexibility. When it is hot the metal expands which provides much more comfort but in exchange severely handicaps her mechanically-supported body movements. 3. Concentrated/swift movements can sometimes sever the nerves that are bound to the mechanical attachments of the robotic limbs, causing excruciating pain and possibly rendering her nerves useless until she is able to get them reattached. Other stuff Happy_Family_83.jpg|This took forever to make DX Hugz_bro_=D.jpg|a little "too" cute e.o Wanted_20.jpeg|Thanks Gamer =D Sock Andy and tack.PNG|By pink X3 Category:Female Category:Fox Category:Monkey Category:Hybrids Category:Species Fusions Category:Smart Category:Next gen. Category:Carefulspoon's Characters